La Dama de Rojo
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Escudriñaba el lugar despacio posando sus ojos negros en la mesa de comida, la de bebidas, y por todos los rincones. Aquello era un secreto a voces, pues todos ahí sabían a quién buscaba. [Songfic de Vegeta y Bulma] [Canción "The Lady in Red" de Chris de Burgh] [Semi Au]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen todos los derechos están reservados por Akira Toriyama. La canción "The Lady in Red" es de Chris de Burgh.

RECOMENDACIÓN: Buscar la canción en YT antes de leer esta historia, de verdad los va a poner en ambiente ;)

* * *

 **LA DAMA DE ROJO**

La celebración estaba por comenzar. Todas las miradas de los soldados Saiyajines se posaron en el príncipe Vegeta que hacía su aparición: Gallardo y elegante usaba su traje de gala. Todos los saiyajines lo reverenciaron y él con un chasquido de sus dedos les ordenó que siguieran en lo suyo, disfrutando, bebiendo. Se esperaba de él que tomara su lugar en el trono, cosa que no sucedió. El príncipe decidió caminar entre la multitud de guerreros a paso lento. Escudriñaba el lugar despacio posando sus ojos negros en la mesa de comida, la de bebidas, y por todos los rincones. Aquello era un secreto a voces, pues todos ahí sabían a quién buscaba.

La chica en cuestión no tardó en aparecer en el gran salón del templo del palacio real. Al notar su presencia, el príncipe dejó que su sonrisa se ensanchara sin poder reprimirla, era un gesto de victoria, más que de ternura. La científica e inventora había arribado luciendo un vestido rojo pegado a su cuerpo escultural con un escote que caía sobre sus hombros y dejaba en parte descubiertos sus atributos. Todos la miraban embobados y Vegeta no podía culparlos, cualquiera en su sano juicio admiraría su tremenda belleza y sensualidad en esa noche y en todo momento.

Vegeta, había estado tras ella desde hacía algo de tiempo y sabía que esa noche era su oportunidad. Nunca antes se había envuelto en una situación de ese tipo, pues regularmente las mujeres eran las que lo perseguían a él y se le ofrecían. Pero aquella terrícola había resultado ser todo lo opuesto a cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido en el pasado, y eso le gustaba. Sabía que Bulma era perfecta para él: era hermosa, era inteligente; era valiente y fuerte… y había algo más que lo volvía loco y era que ella no le temía. Bulma no se andaba con rodeos y podía encararlo cuando así le daba la gana. Podía jurar que la mujer tenía más pantalones que todos sus saiyajines juntos y eso, para él, la hacía digna y suma y tremendamente atractiva.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron entre aquella fiesta y entonces fueron al esperado encuentro:

 _ **I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight**_  
 _ **I've never seen you shine so bright**_

Había algo en especial en el rostro de la chica que Vegeta pudo notar… no sabía si era su sonrisa o su forma de caminar lo que la delataba, pero irradiaba determinación y por un instante él quiso estar a su altura. Hinchó el pecho y caminó hacia ella sin quitarle la vista.

 _ **I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance**_  
 _ **Looking for a little romance**_  
 _ **Given half a chance**_

Un guerrero se le acercó, reverenciándola y extendiéndole la mano para invitarla a bailar sin embargo, ella lo rechazó con una sonrisa amable. El príncipe sabía que nadie tenía oportunidad, ella era suya… iba a serlo

 _ **I have never seen that dress you're wearing**_  
 _ **Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes**_  
 _ **I have been blind**_

Llegaron en medio del lugar y se miraron. Vegeta no pudo disimular su sorpresa, aquel vestido que llevaba encima era mortal y aquel color -el favorito de ella- le sentaba de maravilla. Su cabello azul caía sobre sus hombros, ondulado y sedoso, coronando su sensualidad.

 _ **The Lady in red**_  
 _ **Is dancing with me**_  
 _ **Cheek to cheek**_  
 _ **There's nobody here**_  
 _ **It's just you and me**_

Ninguno dijo nada, pero se acercaron. Vegeta la tomó de la cintura y ella colocó sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros del príncipe. La danza comenzó como si no hubiera nadie en aquel lugar...

 _ **It's where I want to be**_  
 _ **And I hardly know**_  
 _ **There's beauty by my side**_  
 _ **I'll never forget**_  
 _ **The way you look tonight**_

Desde que la mujer había llegado a su planeta se había encargado de hacerle una maraña en la cabeza. Al principio se había sentido estúpido por comenzar a interesarse en ella, pero aquella noche sabía que no iba a poder pelear con lo que le hacía sentir y no quería seguir haciéndolo…

 _ **I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight**_  
 _ **I've never seen you shine so bright**_  
 _ **You were amazing**_

Bulma tenía su frente recargada contra la mejilla del príncipe y mantenía los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa de impoluta de victoria. Sentía las palmas de él sostenerle la cintura y su corazón latía desbocado. La chica sabía perfectamente que había caído por aquel obstinado y orgulloso príncipe y que no había marcha atrás…

 _ **I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side**_  
 _ **And when you turned to me and smiled,**_  
 _ **It took my breath away**_

Mientras daban vueltas, Vegeta no pudo evitar mirar a sus soldados: todos atentos a ellos, todos deseándola. Bulma se apartó y abrió sus hermosos ojos azules para mirarlo y sonreír, lo que provocó que se le cortará la respiración al soberano de los saiyajines.

 _ **I have never had such a feeling**_  
 _ **Such a feeling of complete and utter love**_  
 _ **As I do tonight**_

Nunca se había permitido sentirse así, pero sabía que ya no podía detenerlo. Su lugar era con ella y ella pertenecía a él… y la noche era suya.

 _ **The Lady in red**_  
 _ **Is dancing with me**_  
 _ **Cheek to cheek**_  
 _ **There's nobody here**_  
 _ **It's just you and me**_

Bailaron hasta que todos se fueron retirando poco a poco. Al saberse completamente solos detuvieron su danza y se observaron por un momento hasta que el príncipe decidió tomar el momento en sus manos y la besó. Fue inmediatamente correspondido por Bulma.

 _ **It's where I want to be**_  
 _ **And I hardly know**_  
 _ **There's beauty by my side**_  
 _ **I'll never forget**_  
 _ **The way you look tonight**_  
 _ **I never will forget**_  
 _ **The way you look tonight**_

Fue una noche interminable… uno en los brazos del otro, aceptando sus mutuos y correspondidos sentimientos No hacían falta palabras no para Bulma que sabía que no las obtendría de Vegeta que era mas bien un hombre de acciones, de impulsividades, de caricias y arrebatos y ella lo había aceptado así… su corazón lo había elegido y él la había elegido a ella.

Vegeta, el orgulloso príncipe de los Saiyajin que la galaxia conocía, escondía un gran secreto que sólo dejaría que Bulma conociera y nadie más: Su amor. Se juró mientras la besaba que la haría su reina, su mundo, su compañera, su dama. Se prometió que ella sería su prioridad, que lo intentaría, a su modo pero lo haría. Él que se había considerado un ser despiadado había encontrado un motivo que no era la venganza o el poder mientras abrazaba el esbelto y frágil cuerpo de Bulma.

Nunca olvidaría esa noche, ni la forma en la que ambos se miraban…

 _ **The lady in red**_  
 _ **The lady in red**_  
 _ **The lady in red**_  
 _ **My lady in red**_  
 _ **I love you**_

* * *

Hola hola! Estoy feliz de estar aquí con mi primer songfic y mi bebé #59! De verdad que tenía muchas ganas de escribir pero mi compu se descompuso y tardé en tenerla de regreso como un mes, en fin, vamos a lo que nos truje. Esta canción salió en mi reto A-Z de dragon ball que tengo y me inspiró muchísimo y como que sentía que debía ampliarla... que tenía el contexto perfecto para situar a mi amada OTP y bueno de verdad cada vez que la escuchaba no dejaba de imaginarme a Bulma y Vegeta en alguna escena... quería hacer algo entre sensual, íntimo y suuuuuuuper cursi pero realista a la vez entre ellos y creo que la canción daba el ambiente. Escogí situarlo en un Semi AU porque utilizar algo como que en DBZ o situado en super (que no he terminado de ver porque estoy esperando el bendito doblaje y me haré vieja, lo sé) como que no me agradó tanto quise hacer algo un poquitín diferente. Además de que se los juro que siempre que escuchaba la canción me imaginaba a Vegeta con un traje de gala jejeje y pues Bulma también debía estar a la altura! Y pues por eso fue que terminé tomando este rumbo. Espero haber logrado mi meta y espero que les haya gustado mi primer songfic bebé. Gracias por leerme!

P.D. Tengo gustos ultra ochenteros, espero que alguien reconozca la canción y sobretodo que les guste, a mi se me hace hermosa!


End file.
